1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an accessory mounting structure, for specifically, the present invention relates to an accessory mounting structure for mounting a bicycle accessory to a bicycle handlebar stem.
2. Background Information
Currently, many different types of separate add-on bicycle accessories are available on the market. Often, these add-on bicycle accessories are configured to be detachably mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle. Depending on the type of add-on bicycle accessory, a preferred position for the add-on bicycle accessory is at or near the center of the handlebar. The center position of the handlebar allows the rider to view the add-on bicycle accessory. A display device such as a cycle computer is one example of such an add-on bicycle accessory that is desirable to be mounted at or near the center of the handlebar. A bicycle headlamp is another example of such an add-on bicycle accessory that is desirable to be mounted at or near the center of the handlebar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,241 discloses a cycle computer that is detachably mounted to the handlebar stem such that the cycle computer is located at the center of the handlebar. While the bicycle accessory mounting structure of this patent works well, the bicycle accessory mounting structure substantially increases the size of the bicycle handlebar stem.